Reaching for the Stars
by heya.larissa47
Summary: Beca would wake up every now and then every single night wanting to punch herself for dreaming about a girl she'd probably never see again. She couldn't help it, though, and after three months dreaming about the same redhead, she knew she was screwed.
1. The DJ

**Chapter 1  
**_The DJ_

"Hurry up, Chlo! The opening is happening tonight, not next month!" Chloe heard her best friend, Aubrey, yelling from the living room. They were going to this new night club. The opening night was going to be huge, since only a few VIP got the invitation, and there was a rumor that they got a renowned DJ to play there for the night.

"Okay, I'm ready." The redhead walked to the living room to find a very frustrated Aubrey Posen standing there. She smiled at the girl and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know what to wear."

"Let's just go." Aubrey said, and they walked out the apartment, taking the elevator down to the lobby. "So... Where's the big d-bag you call a boyfriend?" The blonde girl asked, receiving a eyeroll from Chloe.

"Tom is not going. He had to fly to Atlanta to attend to a business meeting, thanks for asking." She answered her best friend with a annoyed tone.

They took a cab to the new club, Neon Tiger, and once they got there, the smile grew wider on Chloe's face.

"This place is totally amazing. Do you think they're gonna give us glow sticks?" The redhead asked Aubrey excitedly.

The blonde laughed, and opened the car's door. "You do love those, uh?"

Chloe nodded, and followed Aubrey out of the cab. They posed for a few pictures at the entrance, but soon enough they were inside the club. The loud music made Chloe feel even more excited. The place was beautiful, and the dance floor was full of people with neon painting on. The two best friends got some drinks, and after a few minutes they were already in the middle of the crowd with neon painting on their faces, dancing to the sick beats. Chloe was sure that this was certainly one of the best parties she've ever been invited to.

Aubrey pulled Chloe to her side when a photographer pointed the camera at her. She'd usually ask people to not take pictures of them while they were having fun and having a day off, but this was definitely a moment she'd like to remember with pictures.

...

Beca had that proud smirk on her face as she looked down at the crowd. She absolutely loved seeing people going crazy to the sound of her beats. Up from the platform they put her equipment on, she could see the whole club and it was just beautiful. The Neon Tiger was dark, illuminated only by the lasers and neon lights. The small brunette let out a laugh when she changed the track for a Iggy Azalea song and everybody started to sing along - she was sure there was nothing better than the feeling of DJ-ing. Shame on her dad who once told her that DJ-ing wasn't a profession and that she wasn't going to get anything out of it.

Taking a sip of her beer, Beca took a moment to analyse everyone. She was pretty sure she've never seen so many famous people together partying like this. Most of them were usually formal all the time, not wanting to get drunk in public and embarrass themselves, but now, they seemed to be all having a good time. The brunette caught herself paying too much attention to a certain redhead in the middle of the crowd. She had two strips of neon paining on each cheek, which made her blue eyes glow in a beautiful way. Beca bit her bottom lip as she watched the sexy girl dancing, and took another sip of her beer.

"Yo, DJ! Can I make a request?" She heard someone yelling at her, snapping her out of the distracting redhead, and rolled her eyes when she saw Jesse Swanson walking towards her. He was her best friend since she produced his debut album two years ago.

"You know I don't take requests, dumbass. My equipment, my playlist." She said, and he frowned at her, before smiling again.

"Don't you never have fun? You stay up here the whole night, mixing your business. You should just put some pre-mixed remixes, I know you have lots of those, and come dance with us a little bit. Amy, Stacie and Lily are here too."

"I am having fun. I don't know if you realized but I kinda love doing this." Beca answered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine, have fun up there watching everyone have fun, but at least come and have a drink with me and the girls." Jesse asked and Beca sighed.

"If I say yes you'll get the fuck out of my platform?" She asked and the boy nodded. "One drink. That's all." Beca said, and added a few songs to a auto-remix playlist before climbing down the platform and walking towards the bar with Jesse. She couldn't help but look around trying to find the redhead, but quickly shook the thoughts away when she saw her friends standing by the bar.

"Beca! So good to see you. Are you getting smaller?" Amy said with her funny Australian accent as she hugged beca and slightly lifted from the ground, the small girl couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that's possible, though. Beca get smaller, I mean." Stacie joked, and hugged her as well. Lily whispered something that Beca didn't hear and hugged her.

"Okay, height jokes, never heard them before, please keep going." Beca said sarcastically and rolled her eyes playfully, smirking. "Hey Miguel! Shots for everyone on me." She told the barman, and he put five shots in front of them. Beca downed her shot and frowned. "Damn..." She mumbled, before noticing a glimpse of red hair on the other side of the bar. The woman was even more beautiful than she thought. Beca pulled Jesse towards her, excusing herself from the girls. "Who is she?" She pointed at the redhead.

Jesse seemed to have a hard time figuring out who Beca was talking about, but recognized the girl. "The redhead? That's Chloe Beale. She was the lead actress on the movie from the last premiere we went together." Beca was surprised and thought why she didn't see the woman there. "And the hot blonde beside her? Aubrey Posen. So amazingly beautiful."

"I knew I knew her. Let's talk to them." Beca said, and laughed at Jesse's terrified face. "Come on, you wanted me to have fun. This is me having fun. Let's talk to the girls, bro."

The boy groaned but followed Beca to the other side of the bar. "Okay, we're going... to talk to them." He mumbled, making Beca laugh at her dumbass best friend.

Beca suddenly felt a rush of anxiety running through her chest, but tried to shake it off. Sure, Chloe was beautiful, breathtaking even, but no girl makes Beca feel nervous. She shook her head and leaned against the bar's stand. Jesse did the same and she watched as the girls talked. Then the redhead, Chloe, looked over at her, smiling, so the brunette smirked. "Hey Miguel!" Beca called the barman without breaking eye contact with the woman.

"Yes ma'am!" The boy answered.

"My friend Jesse and I..." She patted Jesse on the back. "We'd like to pay this lovely ladies a drink." She said, smirking at them, specially at Chloe. She walked towards them, pulling Jesse with her. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell and this is my friend, Jesse Swanson." She said, offering her hand for Chloe to take it.

"I know you. I'm Chloe Beale. Nice meeting you guys." Chloe said, and shook Beca's hand, but before she pulled back, Beca kissed the top of her hand.

"I know you." Beca replied and winked.

"I'm Aubrey Posen." Beca heard the blonde talking to Jesse and smiled proud of her best friend.

...

Chloe looked over at Aubrey and saw the big smile on her face as she talked to Jesse Swanson. She knew her best friend had his album at home, and she would eventually sing his songs. The redhead looked at the DJ in front of her and bit her bottom lip. Something about her made Chloe feel somehow... Vulnerable? Maybe it was just her badass style and the way she was looking at her. Chloe had to admit: Beca is hot. But she had to remember that she's in a two-year long relationship, and even though she barely sees Tom, she still needs to be faithful to him.

"So, what'd think about the club? Did you like it?" Beca snapped her out of her thoughts, and the woman quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I love it! I love neon lights. It's my favorite thing to party with." She said, excitedly. "Plus, your music... You have some sick beats."

"Thanks." Chloe noticed that smirk on Beca's face and felt herself blushing a little. "You're cute." Then she blushed even more.

The redhead giggled, and covered her face. "Oh God..."

Beca laughed and took Chloe's hand. "Come dance with me."

"I can't..." She mumbled.

"Of course you can."

"No, you don't-"

"Come on, I promise I don't bite... Unless you want me to, of course, then I wouldn't complain at all." Beca winked, and pulled Chloe towards the dance floor without giving her time to protest.

Chloe decided to just let go of her worries and enjoy the moment. She started to dance with Beca, and soon enough the DJ's hands were on her hips. She didn't care though - the burning feeling inside her chest was telling her that this was nothing but right. And soon enough her hands were around the DJ's neck as they grinded against each other. They were so close that Chloe could feel Beca's breath against her neck. She tried to convince herself that this was wrong and that she had a amazing boyfriend who would be really hurt, but the drunk side of her wouldn't let her stop whatever was going on.

Beca held Chloe closer to her, and the redhead bit her bottom lip when she felt a soft kiss on her neck. Part of her wanted to pull back, but the other part (the dominant one) didn't let her. The dominant part wanted more. And on the moment Chloe felt the small brunette sucking on her pulse point, she couldn't take it - the redhead pulled back, and looked at Beca's eyes, whose pupils were equally dilated. She noticed that cute smirk on the girl's face and couldn't take it - She pulled the brunette by the hand, walking as fast as possible through the crowd, until they got to one of the bathrooms. For their luck, this one was empty, so Chloe quickly locked up the door, before turning around and looking at Beca.

"Fuck it." Beca whispered before pressing Chloe against the sink, and kissing her hard.

It felt like something exploded inside Chloe - maybe because she was drunk, maybe because she didn't kiss anybody else besides Tom in two years, or maybe just because Beca was a amazing kisser with a smoking hot face and body. The brunette sucked on Chloe's bottom lip, making the redhead moan, before moving her lips to apply wet kisses and soft bites down her neck and collarbone. Then, Beca turned Chloe around so her from was pressing against the woman's back, and moved her red locks of hair to the side as she kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, slowly unzipping her dress.

Chloe moaned louder at each kiss and suck on her neck and shoulder. She was feeling that weird electrical currents through her body with each kiss. But as she faced her reflection at the mirror, something, maybe herself, told her it was wrong. Yes, she was questioning her feelings for Tom at the moment, but it was still wrong to cheat on him. He was such a nice guy, and no one deserves it. So, as Beca started to unzip her dress, she stopped the brunette and pulled back.

"I can't do this." Chloe said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Beca. I really can't."

"What?" She whispered. Beca took a moment to understand what Chloe just said as she breathed heavily and shook her head. "Why? Okay- Ugh, you brought me here." She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I know, but... It was wrong, I..." Chloe looked down. What she did wasn't fair with Tom, but she just realized it wasn't fair for Beca too. "I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry- I shouldn't have done this."

Beca didn't know how to answer. She felt like she just took a punch in the chest, but she didn't know why, though. She barely knew Chloe and she was pretty sure half of the girls she have sex with have boyfriends. She bit the inside of her cheek, and crossed her arms. "Oh... Wow. I-I... I better go back and do my job, right? They're paying me." She said and sighed.

"No... Beca, wait." Chloe said, but the only thing she saw was the small brunette unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom. The redhead sighed, and took a few deep breaths. She had the urge to cry as she realized how much she enjoyed the moment the two of them had just now, and that she felt much more in a few minutes with Beca then she felt in two years with Tom. She held the tears back and washed her face, though. She wasn't going to cry because of some girl she just met, but if there's one thing Chloe hates, is to hurt people.

She left the bathroom and looked over at the DJ platform to see Beca playing. She had a angry and yet sad look on her face, but she couldn't blame her. Chloe knew she was the wrong one.

The redhead saw Aubrey and Jesse sitting on a table on the corner of the club and walked towards them. "Hey, Bre, I just remember I have a thing very early in the morning so I'm going home to get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah... Of course. Catch up with you later." Aubrey said. She knew something was up with Chloe but she'd ask her later. She knew whatever it was, a night club wasn't the right place to talk about it.

...

Beca left the bathroom and asked Miguel for a strong drink before going up to the plataform and continue to play. As a DJ, she couldn't get drunk at parties but right now she needed to. She didn't know why she was so hurt because of what just happened. It definitely wasn't the first time she hooked up with a compromised woman, but it was the first time she felt this shitty after being turned off. She wanted to punch herself to stop the urge of bursting out in tears. All she wanted to do was go back home and sleep, but she had to stay until the end of the night. She noticed a flash of red hair leaving the club and shook her head, trying to focus on the music, so she put her headphones on and tried to lose herself to the music, like she always does. And as soon as she did, the night passed as a flash through her eyes and soon enough she was taking a cab home. She didn't forget what happened, though, she wished she had drank enough to get into a alcoholic coma so she would forget that woman.

She got into her apartment and left her backpack and her equipment on the ground right by the entrance. She was tired, and she had to admit, sad enough to just strip from her clothes and sleep, not even taking a shower first. And that night, she dreamed about the beautiful redhead that caused such a mess of feelings inside her. Little did she know she'd be dreaming about that girl for more than just that night. Beca would wake up every now and then every single night rolling her eyes to herself for dreaming about a girl she'd probably never see again, but she couldn't help it. She'd dream about Chloe every single night, even those nights when she was sleeping with someone else. Fuck, she even yelled Chloe's name while having a orgasm a few times. Beca couldn't take her the redhead of her thoughts as much as she tried, and after three months, she knew she was fucking screwed.

**...**

**A/N:** Hey guys. First story in a while and first Bechloe fic, so be nice. Leave a comment. Enjoy.

I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Snap Out Of It

**Chapter 2**  
_Snap Out Of It_

Beca woke up with the sound of her phone going off and groaned. She opened her eyes and felt her head pounding - She remembered drinking her ass off, ending up in bed with some random girl, getting out as sneaky as she could, going back to the bar she was before, talking to someone about producing and then drinking more.

The brunette looked at her phone screen and didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways. "Uh... Hello?" She said, almost not recognizing her own voice.

"Beca Mitchell? This is Gail." Beca tried to remember. She failed. She doesn't give her phone number to any of her one-night stands and she wondered for a moment if she did this time and gave herself a facepalm. Realizing that the DJ was having problems remembering who she was, Gail continued. "Gail Abernathy-McKadden... Um, we talked last night?"

Beca hummed as she tried to remember what they talked. She wasn't being rude and she was trying as hard as possible to remember what they talked about because something was telling her whatever they talked about was very important. The brunette heard Gail sighing through the phone and suddenly something clicked inside her head, making it hurt a little bit more, but she felt more than relieved for remembering it. It was a great opportunity and she couldn't waist it."Oh, y-yeah, of course I remember."

Gail sighed again, this time sounding like a satisfied sigh. "Wonderful! I'm more than glad that you are going to be working in this project. I only work with the best ones I can reach."

"Oh, thanks. I'm looking foward to be working with you, Ms. Abernathy-McHadden. I'm a big fan of your movies." Beca smiled and got up from the bed with her phone hooked to her hear as she walked towards the kitchen. If she was going to talk about business right now, it was better to talk about it without a killing headache.

"Please, call me Gail." The woman's voice exclaimed enthusiasm, and Beca kinda wished she could be this happy in the morning. "So, business. I'm planning on start recording next month. We already have the song list - The actors will be covering some songs - I'll email you the list today so you can check it all, and well, get everything ready, and then we can work on syncing schedules with the actors to record the songs, is that okay?"

Beca took a few extra moments to process everything Gail said. Either she speaks really fast or Beca is slower than the usual this morning... Or maybe both. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'll also email you my schedule of the month so you can, you know, just choose whenever is better for you and everyone." Beca definitely wasn't a morning person. The brunette yawned, but quickly shook it away when she remembered one last thing. "Oh, I don't have anything scheduled for today, so if you want to go over to Sony today to talk business properly, that'd be nice."

"Wonderful! I'll go over by three and I'll bring Chloe Beale, my lead actress with me. She's singing most of the songs so it's important to have her there with me to make sure she gives one hundred and ten percent of her pottential to this movie. She's a brilliant actress and I want to make sure everyone sees what a incredible singer she also is, you know?" Beca didn't hear it clear - Did Gail Abernathy-McHadden just said Chloe Beale is her lead actress? She was about to said something but Gail interrupted her. "I've gotta go now, but thank you again for agreeing to work with me, Beca. See you later, DJ."

The woman hung up, but Beca stood still with her phone on her ear not moving a muscle. After three months she didn't forget a single detail about the Chloe Beale she met that night - her beautiful hair, her annoyingly perfect smile, her crazy bright blue eyes and the way they sparkled through the neon lights of the club, the cute franckles on her cheek, the scar on her forehead, the way her body felt against hers and the burning sensation every single touch was giving her, the rough way she pulled away and told her she had a boyfriend...

"Jesus, Beca!" She snapped out of her thoughts to find Jesse standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face. "What the fuck happened to you? I'm standing here for like, five minutes."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of water. "I-I'm fine. It's just... Gail Abernathy-McHadden hung up on me leaving a big ass cliff hanger."

Jesse smiled widely. "Wait, you're working with the Gail Abernathy-McHadden? Wait, what you talking about?"

Beca sighed and told Jesse the whole story of how she ended up meeting Gail at a bar and drunkly agreeing to produce her next movie's soundtrack. "We have a meeting today and she's bringing her leading actress with her."

"That's awesome, Beca!" Jesse said, excitedly. "Wait, why does it seems like you're not enjoying this as much as you should be?"

The brunette sighed and sat down. "Her leading actress is Chloe Beale."

...

Chloe was eating the eggs and bacon Aubrey prepared them for breakfast. She've been living with her best friend since she caught her now ex-boyfriend, Tom, cheating on her two months ago. He stills call her now and then and she does her best to ignore him. She knows she's doing so much better without him, but a two year relationship is not something easy to forget.

The redhead couldn't be happier, though. She was about to start a brand new project with Gail Abernathy-McHadden, who was a very renowned director. Chloe couldn't lie, though - she was nervous about this movie. It was a musical movie and she have never sang in front of people before. Well, she sings all the time with Aubrey, but they're best friends. Singing in front of Gail was terrifying, but as soon as the woman told her her voice was wonderful, she felt better about it all. She was still nervous, though. She couldn't help but wonder if the whole world will think the same though. It think about the whole world hearing her voice was making her extremely nervous.

Chloe snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing beside her on the table and quickly answered when she saw Gail's number on the screen. "Good morning, Gail." She said, smiling softly.

"Morning, ms. Beale. I've got some news." Gail said excitedly, making Chloe a bit anxious. "I just talked to our new music producer, and I scheduled a meeting to this afternoon, three pm at Sony records building. Can I count on you to be there with me?"

Aubrey noticed Chloe's eyes widening a little and giggled. "Y-Yeah, of course. I'll be there." The redhead answered, and mouthed a shut up towards her best friend.

"Wonderful! When you get there, just tell the receptionist you have a meeting with Beca Mitchell. I've gotta run now. See you later sweetheart!" Gail said quickly and hung up.

Chloe quickly dropped her phone on the table, making Aubrey turn her attention to her. "God, what happened, Chlo? You look like you've seen a ghost." Aubrey joked.

"I didn't. But I'll see one. Three pm at the Sony records building with Gail." Chloe answered, feeling her heart beating faster on her chest.

Aubrey took a second to understand what Chloe was talking about. Then it all clicked. Beca Mitchell, the girl she heard Chloe chatter about for the whole night after they met, and talk about her at least once a week on the last three months. The blonde didn't understand her, though. Aubrey was dating Jesse, who is Beca's best friend, for nearly three months now, but the redhead never once agreed to get the brunette's number and talk to her. Aubrey, of course, assumed that Beca was going through the same weird thing, since Jesse told her she refused to go out with them whenever he told him Chloe was going too. "Oh God. You're actually going to talk to Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed playfully and laughed, making Chloe slap her arm.

"Stop it!" Chloe said, pouting slightly. "How am I supposed to face her, Bree?"

"The way you faced her the first time. Of course, you won't be drunk, but she probably won't flirt. So it should be easier." Aubrey answered, shrugging.

"I'm being serious, Bree!" Chloe said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid those three months."

Aubrey sighed, and sat down beside her best friend. "You'll be alright, Chloe. You said yourself - it has been three months. She's probably over it. You should be too. Plus, you're going to work together, and both of you are going to be nothing but professional for the next two months because that's what Gail wants from her awesome lead actress. You're going to be amazing, and Beca will not be a distraction. In fact, I'm sure she'll do her best to be as professional as possible and help you as much as she can."

Chloe sighed, and nodded. "I hope you're right, Bree."

...

Soon enough Chloe was walking inside the Sony records building. She was beyond nervous - her heart was pounding on her chest just as much as it was on the night she first met Beca. She couldn't wait to see the small brunette again. She was from far the most beautiful girl she've ever meet, and she still could remember how her touches felt like. She smiled softly as she walked towards the receptionists' desk but quickly shook her thoughts about Beca away, trying to be as professional as possible.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you?" Chloe heard the Australian accent and smiled. The girl didn't looked up though.

"Um, hi. I have a meeting with Beca... Uh- Beca Mitchell." She answered, making the blonde receptionist look up quickly. Chloe saw her name on her table. Amy.

"So you're the redhead, uh? Shortstack talks about you lots. It's annoying, really. Not even I talk about mah boyfriends as much as she talks about the red she met that night over at Neon Tiger." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the comment. So Beca still talks about her. She felt her heart beating faster. She sighed and heard the blonde giggling. "Awkward... Don't worry, though. Shortstack is not one to hold grudges or anything like that. You'll be fine up there. Plus, sometimes she talks on her sleep. Not very nice things for me to hear... If you know what I mean." The blonde winked, causing Chloe to giggle, then blushing at what the girl, Amy, said. "Anyway, you can go up, red. She's waiting for ya."

"Oh... Okay... Thanks, Amy." She said, smiling nervously, before walking towards the elevator.

Once she got to the seventh floor, the door opened and she met another receptionist. The name on the desk said Stacie. The brunette girl was on the phone, and she was sure it wasn't anything to do with her job. "Um, hi?"

Stacie looked up and quickly straightened herself on her seat. "Hello there. You're Chloe Beale, right? You can go in. Bec's waiting on the door to your right." She pointed.

"Thanks." Chloe said, and walked slowly towards the door. _Okay, Chloe, cut the shit out. You're professional. You can do this._ She told herself before opening the door and walking in what seemed like a meeting room. It had a big table on the middle with a lot of chairs. Beca wasn't anywhere to see, so she took a moment to look around. She could see two Grammy statues on a glass cabinet on the wall, and a few other awards on the wall. She was way too distracted to notice the door at the end of the room opening. She only heard it snapping closed, making her jump a little bit. Then she turned around to see the brunette smirking at her. The same smirk she saw multiple times that night three months ago at the Neon Tiger, so she couldn't help but smile.

Beca was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest, not removing the smirk off her face. None of them said anything at first. Chloe felt like her heart was about to explode. She knew Beca was beautiful, but now, she looked even more stunning. "Nice to see you, Beale." The short brunette said, looking down at her feet before looking into Chloe's eyes again.

"Same." The redhead smiled. She didn't know what else to say - she had a lot to tell her but at the same time, she couldn't make out anything. She was just too nervous.

The producer walked closer to Chloe and sighed. "This boss of yours - she's not very punctual, uh?"

Chloe shrugged. "She's... Busy." She sighed, and felt herself relaxing a little bit, as she walked through the room. "So... How have you been?"

"Busy." Beca said. "Work is tearing my social life apart."

Chloe giggled. "It's worth it, though. Look at all this. You're very talented."

Beca walked closer to Chloe once again, standing less than a foot away from her. "I bet you have a lot of those in your wall too. You're very talented." She smirked, making Chloe blush. "You're cute." Beca said, remembering their first conversation, when the redhead blushed and she said the same thing.

Chloe was about to reply, but they heard the door clicking and quickly stepped aside. "Sorry girls, I'm late. I hope you already worked up with the introduction part because you're going to be working together for a while." Before Gail walked into the room, Beca winked at her.

"We actually already know each other, Gail." Beca said with the sarcastic smirk, the one that always makes Chloe blush, on her face.

"Oh, this is great!" Gail exclaimed. "I'm so excited about this! Aren't you excited?" _Yes, very excited..._ Chloe thought, smiling nervously at Gail.


	3. Don't You Forget About Me

**Chapter 3**

_Don't You Forget About Me_

Beca sat on the chair at the end of the table as Chloe took the seat to her right and Gail took the one to her left. Gail Abernathy-McHadden placed a few papers over the table as she explained the small brunette the movie plot and everything she had to know about the project as the music producer. Beca took a clipboard so she could take a few notes about the song choices and melody changes Gail wanted to added, smirking eventually whenever she felt Chloe's eyes on her.

After what seemed like four hours of meeting, they were all exhausted, Beca had not only notes on her clipboard, but also a few drawings. Nobody could blame her, though – Gail was a nice woman, but she talks a bit too much and a bit too fast; after a few minutes trying to write down everything the blonde was saying, she just gave up trying. The brunette had to fight the urge of high-fiving Stacie when she walked in with cups of coffee. She'd remind herself to give the girl a bigger paycheck on the end of the month.

Another hour passed and Gail asked Chloe to also write down a few notes, because 'she could use some of the tips on the future', and the redhead quickly nodded, making Beca giggle. She was almost dazing off since the beginning of the meeting and she'd jump a little bit, for Beca's amusement, every time Gail would say her name.

Beca offered Chloe one of the draft papers she was doodling on and a pen. The brunette watched as the redhead giggled at some of the drawings but then her attention turned to what seemed like a fragment of a song lyric at the end of the page. _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back – you run for cover but you can't escape a second attack_. The producer noticed a timid smile forming on Chloe's mouth and a blush creeping in her cheeks, making Beca smile too – yes, not smirk, smile.

It was nine o'clock when Gail finally ended the meeting. Beca couldn't help but let out a huge sigh when Gail got up from her chair, followed by Chloe. Beca also got up from her chair and felt a throbbing up her butt and back. She noticed Chloe looking at her when she groaned and mouthed a 'fuck' to her, causing the redhead to smile widely. The DJ walked both Gail and Chloe out the building. The director said goodbye for the girls, leaving Beca and Chloe on their own.

"So…" Chloe started, timidly looking at her feet, then looked up to meet Beca's adoring eyes facing her. The tiny brunette just felt like she could look at Chloe forever. Who would say someone could still look beautiful after a six hour meeting, right? "Aren't you gonna go too?" The redhead asked, snapping Beca's trance.

"Oh, yeah, I… I just need to close the studio since Stacie already left and I don't want to leave Amy with all the hard work. The last time I did, my favorite Launchpad went missing for six weeks." She said, making Chloe laugh, although she wasn't kidding. "And I also need to get my stuff, you know, homework." She said, surprising herself with the nervous giggling that left her mouth. Beca ran her hand through her hair, sighing, as she looked at Chloe. "Are you free now? I mean, I totally get if you had enough of me for maybe the rest of the week and all, but… If you'd like to wait up just for the time I close the studio real quick… We could, you know… Go get some Taco Bell?" _Way to get the girl, Mitchell_. She thought, mentally punching herself.

Chloe nodded, but Beca was too busy nervously facing her feet to see. The redhead actress giggled again, not once removing the smile of her face. "I'd love to, Beca." She replied, causing the brunette to look up and smile.

"Awesome." She said, and walked back inside the building, with Chloe following her close behind. "Amy?" Beca exclaimed when she noticed the girl sleeping on her desk.

"Yes sir!" The blonde quickly got up from her seat, making a continence and making the girl laugh.

"You can go home. I'll get everything on place and close the building." Beca said between giggles.

"Yeah! Best boss evah! It was nice to meet you red. Wohoo, time to hang out with one of my boyfriends." Amy took her purse quickly, and hugged both of them before exiting the building.

Beca shook her head as the walked towards the elevator. Amy was the kind of person that would always make her laugh. Once the doors opened, the brunette stepped aside so Chloe could walk in first, then walked inside the elevator and pressed the seventh floor button. "Amy is so funny." Chloe said, laughing.

"She's… One of a kind, yeah." Beca laughed. "She's an amazing friend."

The doors opened once they reached the seventh floor, and Beca took her backpack, putting everything in order as quick as possible. Once she was done, they exited the building, and the nerves started to take over Beca. She never really asked someone out, so she didn't know how to do it. Beca only goes to Taco Bell after midnight, and she was already willing to break that rule for Chloe... So maybe she started well.

"Where did you park your car?" Beca asked.

"Oh, I actually took a cab here." Chloe answered, smiling at how cute nervous Beca was.

Beca shook her head, trying to relax a little bit more, and smirked softly. "Okay, then we can take my car." Chloe nodded, and followed Beca to where a black Mustang was parked. _Way to be badass…_ Chloe thought, smirking at herself. The brunette opened the passenger's door for the redhead, causing her to bit her lip to hold back a wider smile.

Once they got into Taco Bell's drive-thru, Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca. "Don't you want to go in?"

"Nah, Taco Bell is a guilty pleasure. I'm always here, well, usually after midnight, but always here. I don't want people finding out about this. It would be quite embarrassing." Beca said, making Chloe laugh. They ordered and ten minutes later, they were eating their tacos on the parking lot, laughing at silly jokes and at Beca's sarcasm every now and then.

"How did you ended up being the youngest and most successful music producer on industry?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well… I don't want to bother you with my annoyingly long life story." Beca shrugged.

"I'm all ears." Chloe answered, smiling softly at the brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully before replying. "I always liked making music. I got my first equipment from my parents a few months before the divorce. I ended up living with my dad, and he'd make me focus on school and would forbid me from DJing because 'it was just a hobby, that I had to go to college and start to worry about the real thing.' I ended up attending to college for an entire year, I'd work at parties and I also had this nice gig at a night club next to the campus, but once I had enough money, I got into the first flight to LA and never looked back." She smiled at the memories, and turned her attention back to Chloe. "How did you ended up being a amazing actress?"

Chloe smiled as she noticed the passion on Beca's eyes as she talked. "Shame on your dad for not believing in you." She said, smiling sweetly at the brunette and blushed slightly at Beca, making the brunette smirk for the millionth time during the hours they spent together. "Oh, I don't have an interesting story like yours. I basically grew up acting. My mom would always sign me up for school plays, and when I was twelve, I asked her to take drama classes. When I was fifteen I got my first leading role, and here I am." She smiled. "I'm glad we're doing this, Beca. I'm having too much fun with you."

Beca bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile, but failed terribly. Chloe just had this horrible effect over her. "I… I should probably get you back home safe and sound. I don't want to give Aubrey another reason to eye roll me every time." She laughed nervously.

Chloe then noticed something on Beca's look. She had the same look she had that night three months ago – the one she used when she wanted to hide what she was feeling. Chloe learned the difference between this look and the actual 'happy Beca' look in just a few hours of talking to her. "I'm not… I broke up with my boyfriend." She said and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh…" Beca didn't know what else to reply. If she was happy? Of course. But she didn't know what Chloe meant. They were for sure having a moment there but Beca didn't want to ruin everything by fucking and then leaving – because that's the kind of person she is, and she had to admit, she didn't want to be this person to Chloe. She knows exactly how she felt back then and she knows that she felt exactly the same at the moment. She didn't want to ruin what was possibly starting between them, and that's why she didn't reply. She waited for Chloe to say something else and when she didn't, Beca started the car. "You're living with Aubrey, right?" She asked and Chloe nodded silently.

The drive to Aubrey and Chloe's place was awkwardly silent, since both of the girls weren't brave enough to try and start a small conversation. Once they got there, Beca parked in front of the building and bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Chloe.

"So, I guess I see you on Monday." The redhead said, smiling timidly at Beca, who nodded.

"Say hi to Aubrey for me. I bet she misses my face." Beca said, smirking slightly.

Chloe opened the door, and stepped out of the car. "I will."

Once Chloe turned around, her annoyingly beautiful eyes shining, Beca sighed, almost regretting her next move. "Hey!" Chloe turned her attention back to Beca. The brunette then took a piece of paper and wrote something on it, handing it to Chloe. "I feel like you'll miss me too much during the weekend. Text me." She said right before driving away.

Chloe watched as Beca drove away before looking down at the piece of paper and smiling brightly. Following her phone number was another music lyric. _Don't you forget about me_. The actress learnt a lot of things about Beca today, but maybe, the music references she'd make now and then were from far her favorite. _I won't forget about you, DJ_.

…

Chloe walked inside the apartment with a huge smile on her face. She jumped on the couch and pulled her phone out, texting Beca as quick as possible.

**Chloe:** I hope you gave me the right phone number, DJ xoxo

A few minutes later she got an answer.

**Beca: **I'm afraid she did. I'm a rapist and I'm tracking your address right now. ;)

Chloe laughed as she read it.

**Beca:** You could have gotten me killed, tho. I decided to wait to reply cuz there are rules. Don't text and drive and eat Taco Bell.

**Chloe:** More Taco Bell? Damn, you have a problem.

**Beca:** Can I help you? (so rude).

**Beca:** I told you about my Taco Bell after midnight rule. Don't Judge.

The redhead laughed on her own.

**Chloe:** Can't help it. You served that to me on a silver platter.

**Beca: **Gotta run now. Homework is waiting for me. Make good choices.

Chloe was about to reply when she heard someone behind her. Aubrey. "Who were you texting?"

"No one. I was playing a game." She replied, but she knew the blonde didn't buy it. "Beca."

Chloe watched as Aubrey smirked and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You're going to tell me how it went and you're going to do it now." The redhead was about to start talking when her phone buzzed beside her. "Beca again?"

The actress checked her phone screen, hoping it would be the brunette again, but sighed when she saw the message. "It's just Tom being a asshole, Bree."

"What the hell does he wants?" Aubrey asked, annoyed. If there's someone who hates Tom more than she does, this person is Aubrey.

"He's just asking how am I doing. I'll just ignore it." Chloe answered with a frown, realizing that he sent another message.

"What is it now, Chlo?" Aubrey asked noticing the sudden change on Chloe's face. The redhead silently handed Aubrey her phone.

**Tom:** I saw you getting out of a car tonight. Already moving on, sweetheart?

Aubrey read the text message and shook her head. "What the hell? The d-bag is stalking you now?" She said, angrily, but Chloe didn't reply.

…

**A/N:** Ohhh tension! Thanks for the amazing reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

To the guest that asked about the display pic: it's a manip I found somewhere through the bechloe tag. I just posted on my tumblr, though. You'll find the link on my profile. ;)


	4. One Way or Another

**Chapter 4**  
_One Way or Another_

The weekend passed as slow as possible for both of the girls; Chloe spent the whole weekend thinking about two completely different people: Beca and Tom. The redhead couldn't wait until Monday to finally see the tiny brunette again. They exchanged silly text messages now and then, but it wasn't enough, of course. She couldn't wait to actually talk to Beca and get to know her even better. For Chloe, the DJ was like a mystery on the past months, and getting to know more and more about her gave the actress an amazing feeling. She knew spending time with the brunette would only make her fall even more for her, but she didn't care – she wanted to make up to Beca for what happened three months before, and she wanted to make the DJ feel as amazing as she was making Chloe feel.

On the other hand, there was Tom. The text message he send her after Beca dropped her home scared her. She didn't reply and the boy didn't text her anything since then, but she was still worried. She could clearly notice that Aubrey was also worried. She asked the blonde to not tell Jesse about it, though. The actress didn't want anyone getting involved in it, mainly Beca. Plus, she didn't even know if he was really stalking her – maybe he was just passing by and saw them. Maybe she should just talk with him about it soon before Aubrey overreact and more people get involved, after all, Aubrey was the queen of overreaction.

Beca also couldn't wait 'til Monday. She had to admit – she've never been this excited to wake up eight in the morning at a Monday as much as she was during the weekend after her reunion with Chloe. The redhead turned out to be way more amazing than Beca thought. She was beautiful, super talented, but also funny, cute, sweet and had the most beautiful smile ever. The DJ managed to convince Jesse that she wasn't falling for Chloe, but yet, she couldn't lie to herself. She knew she was falling for the actress – _I mean, who wouldn't? _– and although she thought it might not be a good idea, she decided to give it a shot, after all, Chloe was way more than just another one night stand for the music producer.

Six in the morning and Beca was already up – she had a quick breakfast and took a long shower, before getting ready and trying to find her best and yet most comfortable clothes. The brunette left her bedroom to face a open-mouthed Jesse.

"So you wake up this early for Chloe, but you couldn't wake up before 10pm to go see my performance at Good Morning America?" Jesse asked, trying to hold back a smirk.

"First of all, you know I hate this kind of morning shows especially when I'm hangover. And second of all, I'm not waking up this early for Chloe. I have a lot of work to do." Beca spoke as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Jesse smirked at his roommate. "Right…" He said, and walked to the kitchen. "BECA HAS A HEART, LADIES AND GENTS!" He yelled as the DJ walked past him towards the door, and the brunette threw the closest object towards him, which happened to be a banana. "Seriously?" The boy laughed.

"Asshole!" She yelled back before leaving the apartment. It was going to be a long day full of mocking - Beca just knew it.

Beca got into the Sony records building getting a weird look from Amy. "You okay, Shortstack? Did ya accidentally settled your alarm clock to 6am instead of 6pm?" The blonde joked.

"Very funny. Haha. No. I have a lot of work to do, that's it." Beca answered, and frowned when she noticed Amy checking her schedule.

"Oh, gotcha! Red is coming ovah! Haha, the girl got you all whipped, boss!" Amy laughed, and the brunette groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh! I'm not… God, you guys are impossible." She muttered before taking the elevator up to the seventh floor. Once she got there, Stacie quickly looked up, and she was about to say something, but Beca interrupted her. "Yes, it's 7am and I'm here. That's funny, haha, Beca is never up before noon, oh that's because of chloe uh? I knew it, God, you're so whipped already, Beca. Thank you, Tace, but I already got a lot for just one morning, so could you just get me a coffee? I'll be in my cave."

Stacie frowned at her and got up from her chair. "Gees, good morning to you too, Becs." She said, holding back a laugh.

Beca walked inside her studio and started up her music hardware. It took her a few minutes to do the arrangements of the song her and Chloe were working today for the movie. She'd go over it and make small corrections later, though. Right now a basic melody was the most important to get the redhead's audio to blend together with the final version of the melody. Beca got herself wondering how Chloe's voice would sound like – she was such a talented actress; being a good singer would not be fair to everyone else.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts "Thank God, Stacie. Did you know there's a coffee shop right across the street?" She said, but it was Chloe who walked in holding to cups of coffee. "You're not my assistant."

"But clearly I'm way more efficient so you should consider hiring me." Chloe said, smiling sweetly as she walked inside and handed Beca her coffee. "I'm kidding. I was at the coffee shop and met Stacie there. She spotted this guy and she asked me to get your coffee while she gave him her phone number." The redhead giggled.

Beca laughed. That was so typically Stacie. "I should consider hiring you… At least you wouldn't not do your job to flirt, right?" Beca joked.

"Wouldn't I?" She winked playfully at the brunette.

_It should be illegal for Chloe to wink_. She thought, smirking at the girl. "Okay, we got a lot of work to do, get you cute butt inside the cabin." The DJ said, quickly changing the subject before it gets too late to do so. "We're first working with Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia. You know the lyrics, right? Please say you do."

Chloe laughed. "Of course, silly. Have I been living under a rock? This song is my jam. My lady jam."

Beca's eyes widened, making the redhead laugh again. "That's nice." She muttered nervously. "Just try to sing it without getting it on inside my cabin." She joked back, trying to sound as natural as possible, before shooting Chloe a wink. The brunette noticed as Chloe nervously tapped her foot and smiled at her. She was too cute. "Now, don't be nervous. It's just you and me here. Gail assured me you have a killer voice. Plus, I've dealt with a lot worse, believe me." The redhead giggled and nodded. "You ready?" She nodded again, and Beca pressed play.

The Titanium arrangement started to play through the speakers of the room and through Chloe's headphones behind the glass. When the redhead started singing, Beca was speechless. Her voice was so sweet and natural. Chloe said she never sang in front of anyone before, and natural singing voices were rare. The music producer felt her heart racing as she watched the actress singing, with her eyes closed, behind the glass. _Yep, she's perfect. I'm screwed_. Beca thought, and sighed, leaning back on her chair, not even blinking as she watched Chloe.

The song ended, and Chloe took her headphones off, looking curiously towards Beca. "Was it okay?" She asked, snapping Beca out of her thoughts.

"Uh, okay? Excuse me, miss 'I never sang in front of anyone besides Aubrey before'. Dude, that was absolutely gold." She told Chloe, before looking down at her hardware. The brunette almost facepalmed herself when she realized she didn't press the record button. "Although I'll need you to sing it again. Technical issues. Oops." She shrugged.

After another take of the song, Chloe stepped out of the recording cabin and sat on a small couch. "Did you really like it or are you just saying it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Of course I did. My job made me a very honest person. I once told queen B she was off key. She almost sued me." Beca nodded and Chloe laughed. "It's not even funny. We recorded a hit, though."

Chloe smiled. "Working with Beyoncé must have been amazing."

"Well, yeah, considering how much I fangirl-ed the first time we met. Seriously, it was embarrassing. After she walked away I was just like, 'what the fuck was I thinking?'. Totally worth it. I have a picture of us in a heart-shaped frame in my apartment." The tiny brunette admitted, making Chloe laugh. Then, something came up through Beca's mind and she raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Would you like to do me this huge favor?"

Chloe frowned as she noticed the thoughtful look on Beca's face, and shrugged at her question. "As long as it doesn't involves telling a pop diva she's off-key, then yes. What is it?"

"You don't have to say yes, though. I know you don't believe how amazing your voice is, but there's this song… I've been working on it for the past two months. I tried it with a lot of people, and when I say a lot of people I say, it didn't work with Hayley William's voice. But I just heard it inside my head and it sounded perfect with your voice."

The redhead blinked a few times, trying to process what the tiny DJ was telling her. "You… You want me to sing in one of your songs?" Beca nodded quickly. "Are you sure? There are people so much more talented than me out there and-"

"I'm sure, Chloe. I only work with the best and your voice is perfect. It's going to be a hit, I can feel it! You don't have to accept if you don't feel comfortable, though. It's just a proposal." Beca said with pleading eyes.

Chloe sighed as she looked at Beca. Who was she trying to fool? "There's no way I'm saying no to your puppy eyes."

"Yes!" Beca got up from her seat on a celebratory jump, before turning her attention back to Chloe. "Wait, I don't have puppy eyes."

"Yes, you do. And it's the cutest thing ever." The redhead actress said with an amused smile on her face.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass." Beca argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course you are." Chloe said, laughing. Beca left the room and came back a few minutes later with a few papers on her hand.

…

They spend the rest of the morning and afternoon working on Beca's new 'hit'. The music producer was right – Chloe's voice was perfect for the melody and for the lyrics. Everything fit perfectly. She was proud of herself and proud of Chloe. The redhead was probably the most talented person she've ever met.

It was around 5pm when they finished the song. They had lunch together and made Stacie bring in some snacks for the afternoon. They spent most of the time working, but they also had fun messing around the studio. The brunette even taught the actress a thing of two about DJing. By the look on Beca's face, Chloe was pretty sure she was the first person allowed to touch her equipment, so she made sure to be as careful as possible.

Beca drove Chloe back to her place after getting Taco Bell for dinner, and she silently wished it would become a habit for them. She didn't even care about the midnight Taco Bell rule as long as she was breaking it with Chloe. Once they got to the redhead's building, Beca stepped out of the car, and politely opened the passenger's door for the actress, getting a sweet smile from her. The brunette smiled back, and felt her heart racing when Chloe leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you on Wednesday, weirdo."

"See ya." She replied, and leaned against her car as she watched the beautiful redhead walking inside the building. Beca sighed once Chloe was out of sight, and turned to walk towards the driver's side, but someone stopped her. A tall guy, with short brown hair grabbed her arm, making her jump slightly. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The guy said, smiling apologizing at her. "I just wanted to say… You're Beca Mitchell, right?" The brunette nodded. "I heard you're working as music producer for this new movie Chloe Beale is in. I'm a big fan of yours. Of you both, actually. My name is Tom." He offered her a handshake.

Beca raised an eyebrow at the guy, but shook his hand. "Nice meeting you, Tom." She said, and the guy, Tom, simply turned around and walked away. _Awkward_. Beca thought, before getting inside her car and driving back home.

…

**A/N:** Annnnnd more drama coming up on the next chapter! And don't forget to tell me what you think about the story so far! See you guys soon :):)


	5. Who Let You Go?

**Chapter 5**  
_Who Let You Go?_

Beca was sitting on the couch at the studio, looking at her phone screen. She haven't talked to Chloe all day. She felt stupid for feeling like this, but, honestly, she couldn't stop thinking about the redhead, and talking to her was the best part of the day. She spent the past thirty minutes thinking if she should or not call Chloe and ask her out. They've been talking a lot for the past two weeks, and they would always get Taco Bell after work, but they never had a real romantic date. Beca would personally punch someone for being this worried about romance, but she knows she'd do everything she could to get the girl – even turn into a romantic sap. Jesse gave her the name of a fancy Italian restaurant he always takes Aubrey; she'd buy her flowers, or chocolate, or whatever; she'd dress to impress and she'd drive Chloe back home before saying goodbye with a breathtaking kiss. She had it all figured out, and yet she couldn't make a call.

"You didn't call her yet, did you?" She almost jumped from her seat when she heard Stacie's voice. "Come on, Becs. It's just Chloe." Stacie assured her, but the DJ looked up at her with almost pleading eyes. "Okay. I know you're not used to dating and actually asking somebody out, but I can assure you, Chloe is so into you, you could ask her to jump in front of a train and she'd gladly do so."

Beca frowned. "I would never ask her to jump in front of a train."

"Bad example, but what I meant to say is that there's no way she's going to say no to this pretty face of yours. She's one hundred percent into you. Anyone with eyes can see that. I mean, come on… You're the badass DJ that confronted that huge douchebag for me last month. Where the hell is that badass DJ now?" Stacie said, and smiled at her boss.

The brunette sighed, looking at her phone, then back at Stacie. "Thanks, Tace. I kinda needed a pep talk to get my shit together." The assistant nodded. Beca started to dial Chloe's number but looked up at Stacie, who was still standing in front of her. "Dude, do you seriously think I'm gonna do this in front of you?"

"Rude." The girl said, before leaving Beca on her own at the studio.

The DJ took a few deep breaths before finally pressing the call button. It rang a couple times before she could hear the sweet voice of the redhead on the other side of the line. "Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, and Beca could almost see the girl smiling with her phone pressed against her ear.

"Hey, you." The brunette said, without remove the smile from her face. "I just realized I don't see you for a total of… Uh, one day and thirteen hours. It's too much. I'm suffering." She joked, and heard Chloe's laugh.

"Well, I miss you too, if that's what you called for, silly." The actress said and Beca bit her bottom lip nervously.

"That's not exactly why I called, but I'm glad to hear that." She said, and sighed. "I was thinking… There's this nice Italian restaurant Jesse told me about and I'm dying to go there, but it's kinda lame to go by myself so… Would you like to go there with me?"

"Like on a date?" She knew Chloe was messing with her. She loved making Beca nervous.

"Call it whatever you want, Beale." Beca replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then." The redhead said, and after a few terrifying seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Oh! I forgot to reply. Yes! I'd love to go with you, asshole."

Beca let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and laughed. "Oh, thank you. That would've been embarrassing. I already made the reservations."

Chloe giggled and Beca smiled, feeling a lot more relaxed. "Pick me up at seven. I gotta run now. This beautiful girl asked me out on a date and I have to look hot."

The redhead hung up and left the tiny DJ speechless. Stacie walked back inside and sat beside Beca again. "So… How did it go?"

"Please, you had your ear glued to the door the whole time and still asks how it went? I guess you need to see a doctor, Tace." Beca replied sarcastically before leaving the room.

…

It was 6pm and Chloe still hadn't decided what to wear. She was pretty sure she never felt so nervous before. Not even when she got her first leading role. She took a thirty minute shower before walking into her closet and going through all her clothes. Aubrey was with Jesse, and the boy couldn't pick a worse timing to take her best friend and roommate away from her. "Okay, Chloe. Get your shit together. It's just a date. You can do this." And after the little pep talk, she got dressed and applied some makeup.

Once she finished getting ready, she looked at her phone, realizing it was already 7am. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, and as she ran her hands through her hair, the actress heard her phone buzzing. Beca arrived. The redhead walked out of her apartment, and soon enough she was out of the building, facing an extremely good looking Beca. She was wearing skinny black jeans with boots, a tank top and a leather jacket while Chloe was wearing a tight light blue dress and black heels.

The redhead giggled when she noticed Beca checking her out with her mouth slightly open and walked closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Like what you see?"

Beca blinked a few times before shaking her head, causing Chloe to giggle again. "You look absolutely beautiful." She breathed out, and the redhead softly kissed her cheek, making Beca blush. Hard.

"You look breathtaking." The actress replied, making Beca bit her bottom lip. Noticing her cheeks burning harder, the brunette cleared her throat and opened the passenger's door for Chloe, before stepping inside the car and start driving towards the restaurant. After a ten minute drive, which they spent singing along to the radio and laughing together, they arrived at the restaurant. The tiny DJ stepped out of the car and opened the door for Chloe, who immediately linked their arms together as they walked inside the restaurant. "This place is amazing, Bec."

"Too fancy for me." She whispered, before turning her attention to the receptionist. "Um… I have a reservation? I don't really know how this thing works." Chloe giggled.

"This way, Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Beale." The receptionist said, leading them to their table. "One of our waiters are coming to serve you wine and get your orders. Have a nice date."

"Oh, okay." Beca said, and pulled the chair out for Chloe before sitting down in front of her. Sighing, she took a moment to look at Chloe again. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed even more sparkly. She had that beautiful smile on since she picked her up and it was simply breathtaking. "Seriously, stop it. You're too beautiful to exist." She said, making Chloe blush. "And cute."

"Thank you for doing this, Beca." Chloe said, reaching across the table to take Beca's hand.

The brunette smiled softly, feeling shivers running up her arms at the touch. Beca sighed after a few seconds of comfortable silence, smiling when she noticed their hands were still linked. "So…" She was about to start when a waiter came and served them wine. They ordered their food and, once he left, Beca turned her attention back to Chloe. "I just wanted to tell you… That song we recorded? The Sony people loved it. You just need to sign some papers, you know, bureaucracy, and then we can release it as a single. I might or might not put it on my next album that's coming up." She said, winking at the redhead.

"Oh my God, that's amazing! I can't believe they actually approved it." Chloe replied, smiling widely at the girl in front of her.

They talked for a while until the waiter placed their dinner in front of them. They ate and talked a little more, and after what seemed like a hour of talking and laughing together, they left the restaurant. Paparazzis were outside the restaurant, just waiting for them to get out. Someone inside must have recognized them and tweeted about it or whatever. Chloe laughed when she noticed Beca rolling her eyes. The redhead took linked their hands together once again before leaving the restaurant, and they could hear the paparazzi shooting questions at them as they snapped pictures of them; most of the questions were about they working together, but some of them asked if they were in a date or if it was just a business dinner.

When they finally reached the car, Beca opened the door for Chloe, as the gentlewoman she is, as sighed once she stepped inside and leaned against the driver's seat. "God, I hate those flashes."

"You're so cute being all shy and stuff." Chloe said as the DJ started to drive.

"I'm not shy… I just don't like surprise pictures and paparazzis are fucking annoying." She replied, gently resting her hand over Chloe's, smiling softly at the redhead. _I could get used to this_. She thought, not removing the smile of her face.

They got to Chloe's place and Beca stepped out of the car to, once again, open the door for Chloe. "You'll get me spoiled, Mitchell." She said, leaning against the car.

"Oh, trust me, I'd love to spoil you everyday." Beca replied, smirking at Chloe.

_God, how I love the smirk_. Chloe thought, and shook her head smiling softly. "Would you like to go up? We can… Watch a movie or something."

Beca's smirk grew wider, and she nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice. As long as we don't watch Star Wars. Jesse makes me watch it at least once every-" The DJ was cut off by Chloe's mouth crashing against hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

It was Chloe's time to smirk. Beca felt the redhead's lips curving into a smirk against hers and gently nibbled on her bottom lip. The actress then pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Beca's, and pecked her lips softly. The brunette looked into Chloe's eyes and noticed how dilated her pupils were, making her smirk again. "Sometimes you just ramble too much, Beca Mitchell." She whispered and winked, before take the producer's hand and walk inside the building.

Once they got inside the apartment, they roughly closed the door, Beca pressing Chloe against it as she kissed down her neck and collarbone. The redhead took off Beca's jacket and threw it somewhere around the living room, and the DJ ran her hands all over the girl's tight abs. "Fuck, so hot…" She heard Beca whispering and smirked.

Beca started to kiss down her chest and the redhead pulled her head up to crash their lips together once again. Chloe kissed up Beca's neck, and sucked on her earlobe once she reached her ear. "Let's take it to my bedroom." She whispered, and Beca smirked as she followed Chloe further inside the apartment.

They reached the bedroom and Chloe quickly shoved Beca to sit on the bed as she stood right in front of her. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she watched the redhead slowly strip down, pulling her dress down as seductively as possible. Under the blue dress, she was wearing nothing but her panties, and Beca was speechless as her eyes absorbed every single detail of the girl in front of her. She was absolutely perfect. Chloe smirked down at Beca when she noticed her mouth slightly hanging open, and straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. "You're so fucking beautiful, Chloe." She whispered against the redhead's lips, making her smile.

"You too, Becs. The most beautiful." Chloe whispered back, making Beca blush a little bit. The redhead giggled, and pulled the DJ's shirt off, tossing it on the ground.

Beca, then, smoothly turned, making Chloe lie on her back on the bed as she climbed on top of her, kissing her lips softly again, for a second getting lost on the actress' lips. She kissed her way down to Chloe's neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, giggling when she noticed a red mark where her mouth was. "Oops." She said as she looked up to the girl and winked.

She placed more kisses down until she reached Chloe's breasts, starring at them for a second before taking a nipple between her lips and sucking on it, earning a loud moan from the redhead. She rounded the erect nipple with her tongue before doing the same to the other one. "Beca… I need you." Chloe breathed out, making the brunette smirk.

"Eager much, uh?" She teased, before start to slowly kiss her way down through the redhead's abs, nibbling on her skin now and then as she pulled her panties down. Beca bit her bottom lip when she noticed how ready Chloe already was, and looked up at the girl. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Beale. Like nobody ever made you feel before." Beca slowly ran her pointer finger through Chloe's wet folds before licking it clean, tasting her. "You taste so good babe."

The brunette smirked when she saw Chloe's eyes rolling back and her head falling against the pillow. "Just fuck me already, Beca." The DJ nodded slowly, before leaning down and sucking hard on the redhead's clit, making her scream loudly. "Fuck, Beca!" She yelled, her hips bucking up against Beca's mouth. "Yes!" She moaned when Beca entered her with two fingers, thrusting it in and out as she continued to suck and lick her clit. "So good! Oh, God!" She moaned loudly again.

Soon enough the brunette felt Chloe's walls clenching against her fingers. "Come for me, baby." She whispered and kissed her way back up the redhead's body, kissing her hard as she moved her fingers as quick as possible. The musican moaned when she felt Chloe's nails scratching her back as she reached her orgasm, screaming her name loudly. Beca smiled proudly, and kissed her lips softly, then watched as Chloe took deep breaths. She removed her fingers from inside the girl and licked them clean, before looking down to Chloe again and giggling. "You done?" The brunette teased.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Chloe smirked. "Are you kidding? We're just getting started here." She said, and rolled over on top of Beca.

…

Chloe woke up with her phone buzzing on the nightstand and immediately missed Beca's body wrapped around hers. The night before was incredible, and cuddling until they fell asleep made everything even more perfect. As the thoughts of Beca leaving for work filled her mind, she smelled bacon. A lazy smile took over her face, and she quickly got up, putting on a loose shirt and some clean panties. She checked her phone before leaving the room, though, after all, it was why she woke up in the first place. She rolled her eyes when she saw two unread messages from Tom. There was no way he was ruining her day. Not after the night she had.

**Tom**: I miss you, sweetie. I can't wait to see you again.

**Tom**: Btw, I talked to your girlfriend a few days ago. Did she tell you about me?

Chloe frowned and read the last message again before heading to the kitchen. She knew Tom was probably lying, but she had to ask Beca anyways. The redhead smiled softly when she saw Beca standing by the stove preparing breakfast. She was wearing the same tank top she had on, and took one of Chloe's panties. The actress hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck, making the brunette smile widely. "Morning."

"Good morning, beautiful." Beca replied, and turned around, softly kissing the redhead's lips. "I woke up with a surprisingly good mood today so I decided to make us some breakfast."

Chloe smiled and pecked Beca's lips. "Well, you better get used with waking up in a good mood, 'cause we're going to be doing a lot of this, trust me." She winked.

"That's a very nice thing to hear, Ms. Beale." She said, smirking, and pressed Chloe against the kitchen counter, kissing her deeply.

"Hey-" The redhead said against Beca's mouth. "Can I ask you something?" Beca nodded, kissing her neck softly. "Did you met a guy last week-ish?"

Beca pulled back with a frown in her face, then giggled. "I meet a lot of guys every day, you know. Celebrity."

Chloe laughed, and shook her head. "No- That's not what I meant to say. Did you met a guy named Tom? He's tall, short brown hair, uses a lot of polo shirts?"

The brunette thought for a while and shrugged. "Well, when I dropped you here two weeks ago… This weird guy stopped me saying that he was a big fan of us… He was wearing a funny pink polo shirt, yes." She laughed, but stopped when she realized Chloe was serious. "I guess he said his name was Tom… Chlo, what's wrong?"

Chloe rested her forehead on Beca's shoulder and sighed. "He's my ex-boyfriend. I… I think he's kinda stalking me."

Beca frowned. "What the fuck?" She whispered and shook her head. "What do you mean? He's like following you around or something?"

"He just… Send me text messages all the time, talking about how my day at Sony record went, that he saw me on a coffee shop, that he saw you dropping me out… I guess he is following me around, then." She pulled back, and Beca ran her hands on Chloe's arms. "And today he told me he talked to you."

"Wow, have you thought about, I don't know, calling the police?" Beca said.

"No. I mean, Tom is not that kind of person. Yes, he cheated on me, but I don't think he'd do something to me." The redhead shrugged.

"Well, he _is_ stalking you, isn't he? This shit is dangerous, Chloe." Beca said, looking into Chloe's eyes. "I want you to call me whenever you feel threatened. I'm going to finish him if he tries anything on my girl."

Chloe smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Your girl, uh?"

Beca smirked and pecked her lips. "My girl." She said, and slapped Chloe's butt playfully. "Now sit. I'm gonna serve you breakfast, ma'am."

The actress sat down by the table as Beca placed a plate and a orange juice cup in front of her. "So fancy."

"All for you, babe." Beca replied. Yep, not even Tom could ruin the day for Chloe.

…

**A/N:** That's all for today, folks! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it, and I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. When the Sun Goes Down

**Chapter 6  
**_They Say He Changes When the Sun Goes Down_

Beca got to the studio on Monday morning, after having breakfast with Chloe. They had a talk about the stalking thing Tom was doing, after the girl received another text from him saying "You looked beautiful last night, sweetie.", and the DJ got even angrier at the boy. She told the redhead she'd talk to him, but Chloe convinced her it wouldn't be a great idea. Still, she couldn't help but worry about the girl – they didn't know what Tom could do to have the actress back, and the thoughts were driving the tiny brunette crazy.

"Are you even paying attention?" She heard Jesse's voice through the speakers on the studio. They were recording a track for her new album and for the third time in a row they would have to start again because Beca got lost in her thoughts. "Becs, just tell me what's going on." Her best friend said, putting down his headphones and leaving the recording cabin.

"Not none of your business, Swanson." She rolled her eyes at him, but the boy sat down in front of her instead. "Just go back to the cabin, would you? We have music to make."

"So you can get lost in your head and we have to start again until you get your shit done? No, thanks." He answered. Beca ran her hand through her hair and sighed, before telling Jesse about Tom and everything that happened on the past weeks. "That's pretty fucked up. Why don't you just call the police on this guy?"

"Because Chloe said she knows him and that he's not a psyco." She replied, sighing again. "I'm just worried – Chloe said she's going to talk to him today. Alone, if I may add."

Jesse bit his bottom lip before replying. "Don't you trust her?"

"I do. Of course I do. I just don't trust him." She said without thinking twice. "It's just that- Chloe…" She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. "She's is the sweetest person I've ever met. She only see the good on people and I'm afraid this will get her in trouble someday. This guy, Tom… He's crazy. I met him once and I didn't even knew he was Chloe's ex, but all I could think after he left was 'what a weirdo'. I'm dying to just call the cops on him and get this shit done, but I don't want to go against Chloe's will, you know? Maybe she's right about the guy, but maybe she's not. That's all I've been thinking about lately."

Jesse patted his best friend's back. "She may only see the good in people and everything you said, but she's also twenty-five years old, Beca. Plus, she'll call you first thing if anything happens, right? There's nothing to worry about, okay? And if this guy try anything, we're both going to kick his ass. You just have to trust her when she says she got this."

"Yeah, fine. Now let's get our shit done so we can grab some lunch, bitch." Beca said, slapping Jesse's arms and sending him back inside the cabin.

…

Chloe sat on her couch, tapping her foot nervously. Aubrey left early today for work, even though she didn't want to, since Tom was coming over. The boy sent Chloe another text message on the night before, and the redhead decided that it should stop. She was going to talk to him in person to end things permanently. She knew Beca was worried, but she assured the girl Tom wouldn't try anything. She knew him since forever, and they dated for two years. Even though he cheated on her, Chloe knew him, and she knew he wouldn't try anything. Or at least she hoped.

She heard a knock hard on the door and froze on her spot, before taking a few deep breaths and finally getting up from her seat to open the door. "Beca, what are you doing here?" She said, slightly angry. She sort of knew Beca would show up, but she hoped the brunette would trust her on this.

"Ouch. Hi to you too, ginger." She said, sarcastically, and shook her head when Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry, okay. It's just that Aubrey called me and practically begged me to stay with you while you talked to Tom. I was already worried, and she just helped me make the final decision of leaving the studio alone with Amy and Stacie." She rolled her eyes when she got no reaction from Chloe. "She'd come herself but they wouldn't let her leave the set." Beca said in an apologetic tone and Chloe simply stepped aside so she could walk inside, before closing the door. "Come on… You can't be mad at me for being worried about your safety." She said, walking closer to Chloe and trying to uncross her arms, smiling softly at her.

"Yeah, but I can be mad at you for not trusting me when I say I can do this on my own." Chloe said, pouting slightly.

"I do trust you, babe. I just don't trust that guy." Beca said, running her hands down the redhead's arms and taking her hand.

"His name is Tom, and I'm sure he wouldn't do anything." Chloe sighed when the brunette took her hands.

"I know. I just like calling him that guy. Makes me sound more intimidating." She smirked, and the actress bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. She just couldn't get mad at Beca.

"You're ridiculous, Beca." Chloe said, shaking her head, and Beca took a step closer to her. "I'm still mad at you, though." She said and bit her lip again, feeling the DJ hot breath against her mouth.

Beca giggled and nibbled on Chloe's bottom lip, smirking when the redhead rolled her eyes playfully. "Are you sure?" She teased, and pecked Chloe's lips.

The actress nodded, looking away from the DJ. Beca then, started to kiss down the redhead's neck, gently biting on the skin, and sucking on her pulse point once she reached it, causing her to moan. "Asshole." Chloe said, and cupped Beca's cheek before pulling her into a deep kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later, though, after hearing a knock on the door. "Just promise me you'll not try to punch his face whenever he opens his mouth."

Beca noticed how nervous Chloe got, and squeezed her hand, pecking her lips once again. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it." She said, and Chloe simply nodded, before walking to the door and opening it.

Long arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up from the ground surprised the redhead. Beca could notice that the guy was mumbling something on her ear, making Chloe frown. "Tom, put me down!" Chloe protested a few more times but the guy didn't hear.

Beca cleared her throat, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and trying to look as calm as possible. When Tom noticed Beca standing behind them, he placed Chloe back on the ground, and the redhead took a few steps back until she was standing beside Beca. "Oh, great, she's here." The guy said, and Chloe placed her hand on the small of the brunette's back when she noticed her jaw muscles clenching. "I thought we were going to talk alone, sweetie."

The DJ frowned at the nickname and stepped forward. "So you really thought I'd leave Chloe alone with her douche ex-boyfriend, who made a habit stalk her at least once a week. I'm not fucking retarded."

The boy laughed and crossed his arms. "Sorry, bad judgment." He teased Beca, and the brunette took a deep breath, looking over at Chloe, before turning around and walking towards the leaving room.

"Can you just be nice to her?" The redhead told Tom, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, babe…" Chloe sighed at the nickname, feeling uncomfortable at the sound of the word coming out of his mouth and not Beca's. "I just thought you were calling me over to make things right. You have no idea how much I miss y-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Tom - I didn't call you here so we could fix things and get back together. I'm happy where I am with Beca, and I can assure you, we're never getting back together. I called you here because I want you to stop sending texts, calling and, for God's sake, stop following me around like a freaking stalker. Honestly, do you really think stalking me would make me want to go back with you?" She saw the boy shrugging, trying to say something, and rolled her eyes, before continuing. "Stalking only makes people think of you as a psycho. Do you think I want to call the police on you and have reporters all over my front door asking why I called the police on my ex-boyfriend?" Chloe said, and ran her hand through her hair.

"I just want another chance, Chloe. I screwed up, I know. But you're my baby girl – mine, no one else's." He said, stepping closer to the redhead. "I was- I am willing to do whatever to have you back, and I'm not gonna give up because you threatened to call the cops on me." He stepped even closer to Chloe, but when she tried to step back, he grabbed her arms. "We're going to be happy together again, Chlo, I promise."

"Get off me, Tom!" Chloe said, loud enough for Beca to hear from the living room, and the tiny brunette quickly appeared beside them.

"Are you going to be a gentleman and let go of her, or do I have to kick your ass, Tom?" Beca said, her hands closing in a tight fist.

The boy laughed. "Have you checked yourself in the mirror? You're like, half my height."

"I'm not afraid of you big guy. Now let go of her." Beca said, quickly walking closer to them, and as she was about to try to remove Tom's hands from Chloe, the guy hit the DJ's face with his elbow, making her nose bleed.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe yelled, but before she could reach her, the brunette kicked Tom's crotch.

"Bitch!" Tom mumbled, cupping his cock with one and, and swinging a punch to Beca's face without thinking twice. The producer fell to the ground with the punch, holding her hand up to her injured nose. "Fuck." Tom said when he saw the horrified look on Chloe's face. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry." He mumbled before rushing out of the apartment.

The redhead quickly knelt beside Beca, placing a hand on her thigh. "Becs, let me see it." She whispered, her voice sounding shaky, making the brunette look up and remove her hand from her nose.

The brunette noticed the tears on Chloe's face, and used her clean hand, the one that wasn't covered in her blood, to wipe away her tears. "I swear I'm gonna murder this guy." Beca mumbled, hissing at the pain on her nose.

"We have to go to a hospital." Chloe said, and Beca shook her head, slowly so her nose wouldn't hurt more. "This doesn't look good, baby. Come on." Chloe got up from the ground and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, before walking back to Beca and gently pressing it against her nose. "Sorry. Just hold it like this." She whispered, and helped the Dj to get up, before leaving the building and getting into Beca's car.

Chloe drove to the hospital, and thirty minutes later Beca was already seeing a doctor. The doctor told Chloe to wait outside as he stitched her nose and cleaned the injuries. As she waited outside, the redhead decided to call Aubrey and told her everything that happened, and the blonde said she'd be there as quickly as possible.

Once Aubrey got there with Jesse, Chloe told both of them everything the doctor said, and soon enough Beca was walking outside, with a bandage on her right cheek and a few stitches up her nose. The redhead carefully wrapped her arms around Beca, and the brunette laughed softly. "I'm not dead. I can take a couple punches, you know." The DJ said, and Chloe slapped her. "What was that for?"

"Don't try to be badass again!" Chloe yelled at her, and started crying again. "Have you thought, what if he didn't stop? God, Beca, I-"

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm alive and healthy. I have a few stitches on my nose but I'm fine. He did stopped. Just… Don't think about it, okay?" Chloe nodded and Beca wiped away her tears, smiling softly at her, before kissing her lips quickly, remembering that they were in a public place.

"Chloe got us worried sick. I thought we'd find you in a hospital bed by the way she explained to me." Aubrey said, making the brunette laugh. "I'm glad you're okay. And as for Tom? Next time he calls, or texts, or whatever, I'm gonna be the one calling the police."

Jesse wrapped his arms around the brunette, lifting her up. "Put me down, moron."

"I'm just glad you're out of the hospital." Jesse said, making the girls laugh.

"I didn't even spent an entire hour here, asshole." Beca playfully rolled her eyes.

"I know. That's why I'm glad." He said, smiling at her. She knew the boy must have been worried when Chloe called.

"Okay, now let's get you home. The doctor said you have to rest." Chloe said, wrapping an arm around Beca's waist. The DJ was about to say something, but Chloe interrupted her. "Uh, no complaining. And you're going to my house. I'm sure Bree won't mind." The blonde rolled her eyes but nodded. "I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you'll actually rest for the rest of the week." Beca was about to say something else, but Chloe continued. "I already talked to Jesse. He's going to take some of your clothes to my house first thing tomorrow morning."

Beca groaned but sighed when Chloe pecked her lips. "I don't deserve you." The brunette said, smiling up at the actress as they walked outside towards Beca's car.

"Of course you do." Chloe said, smiling back at her, and opened the passenger's door for the DJ, just like she always does for the redhead.

They got back to Chloe's apartment, and soon enough Beca was lying beside Chloe on her bed on sweetpants, cuddling. Beca took the painkillers the doctor gave her, and once it kicked in, the pain slowly faded. They decided to watch a movie, Chloe's choice. She knew she'd eventually get bored of doing nothing for a entire week, but she knew cuddling with Chloe was definitely the part of the day.

…

**A/N:** Wow, I know, right? I feel ya, bros. Sorry it took so long guys, school is being a bitch, and I kinda had to study to this badass math test for the whole week, but I promise I'll update asap. See you bros soon!

OH and don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter (I KNOW A LOT OF DRAMA), tell your friends about it because, c'mon, it's Bechloe, bitch!


	7. New Perspective

**Chapter 7  
**_New Perspective_

It was Monday and Beca woke up with a smile on her face. Yes, a smile. Waking up with Chloe beside her was resulting on a very good moody Beca. The brunette turned to her side, leaning on her elbow to watch as the redhead slept. She carefully brushed a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear, trying to not wake her up. Of course, she failed miserably.

Chloe shifted on the bed and slowly opened her eyes, making Beca's smile grow wider at the sight of her bright blue eyes. The actress smiled back, and yawned. "Good morning, beautiful." Beca said, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry for waking you up."

"You didn't." Chloe said, her husky voice making the DJ bit her bottom lip. "Good morning to you too, hottie."

Beca leaned down and pecked the redhead's lips, smiling. "I was thinking…" She started as Chloe softly ran her thumb through the now healed wound on her nose. "We went on a date, and we have been acting all- like this..." She gestured towards their naked bodies, making Chloe giggle, rather nervously. "But I never actually had the opportunity to ask." Beca took the actress's hand and kissed the top of it, making the girl blush. "I don't know if you realized, but I really like you- like, a lot. You're the most beautiful, sweetest, most amazing and… You're just perfect. And don't even dare to say you're not, because you are. You're completely perfect to me and I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week even though you were right beside me. Plus, you made me right a whole CD of sappy songs. I guess it says a lot of how I feel. So… Chloe Beale, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"God." The redhead blushed harder, making Beca giggle, and covered her face with her free hand. "Did you just quote Arctic Monkeys?" She asked, with a teasing smirk on her face.

"No, I didn't." Beca answered, making Chloe give her a look. "Seriously, is that the only thing you paid attention to outta everything I just said?"

"Of course not. So you're a softie, big deal. I already knew that, asshole." Chloe said and laughed when Beca pouted playfully. "And of course. I'd love to be your girlfriend, silly." She said, leaning up to kiss the brunette's lips passionately and wrapping her arms around her neck.

When they pulled back after a few minutes kissing, Beca sighed happily, resting her forehead against Chloe's. "I'm a softie, yeah, but just because you make me crazy happy, fucker."

"You make me crazy happy too." Chloe said, smiling brightly at Beca. "Girlfriend." She giggled. "I think I'll like calling you my girlfriend now. Yeah, I can get used to it."

Beca leaned down to kiss her lips again. Looking at the clock on the bedside, she groaned and sighed. "Fuck, I gotta go take a shower. Today is the big day." She said, smiling at Chloe. "Excited for your first professional single, Ms. Beale?" She said, and winked at her girlfriend before getting up from the bed and walked inside the bathroom.

…

The producer walked inside the meeting room and the Sony records producers were already there. She quickly apologized for being late and took her seat on the table. They spent the next two hours talking about the song, and, as predicted, they loved it and they gave her permission to release it as a single. They talked some more about promoting the song and they told Beca they'd get in touch later to tell her where and when they were going to be having interviews and live performances. By the nighttime, the single was already out, and Beca decided they should go out to celebrate.

A few hours later, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse, Amy, Stacie and Lily were on Neon Tiger taking celebration shots and just drunkenly dancing. Beca pulled Chloe closer by the waist as they danced, making Chloe bit her bottom lip. "I remember exactly how amazing you looked from up there the night we met." She simply whispered, making the redhead blush.

The actress looked into Beca's eyes, smiling softly, before leaning in and kissing her, making the small ground around them cheer. The brunette somehow managed to hit Jesse's face when she waved them away, making the guy whine and Aubrey hug him defensively. "Seriously, you guys are the sappiest couple ever." Beca yelled, before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. "I'll get us a drink." She told Chloe, walking towards the bar. "Hey, Miguel!"

"Long time no see, Rebecca. The usual?" The barman asked with his Spanish accent.

"I hate when you call me that, but since your drinks are the best ones, yeah, I'll let it pass. The usual, and, make it two for my lady over there." She pointed to Chloe, smiling proudly.

"Isn't she the lady you brought a drink for the last time you played here?" He latin boy asked.

Beca nodded and the boy smirked. "Yep. Got my game on and scored, you know. She's just amazing."

"I can see you like her a lot." He said as he handed her the drinks. Beca smiled at the guy. Was it that obvious?

"I do. You have no idea how much I do." She simply said and walked away after thanking him for the drinks.

She handed Chloe the drink and pecked her lips, before taking a sip of it and wrapping her free hand on her girlfriend's waist. "Who were you talking to?"

"Miguel, the Spanish bartender. He's nice. Makes amazing drinks." Beca answered and Chloe took a sip of her drink, nodding in approval before pulling the brunette closer to her and kissing her cheek softly.

They left the club after a few more hours of partying and drinking. A few paparazzis were waiting for them outside, and snapped a few pictures of them together. They asked if they were dating, and, although they didn't answer, they didn't care anymore. It was getting pretty obvious for the media, and they would make an official announcement someday.

…

Chloe woke up on the next day with Beca storming into her bedroom and jumping on the bed beside her. "Chlo! We hit the first place on iTunes Charts!" She yelled, making Chloe sit up quickly.

"What did you just say?" Chloe yelled back, excitedly.

"One fucking night! Hell yeah!" Beca yelled again, laughing. Then it was Aubrey's turn to storm inside the bedroom.

"It's eight in the morning and I'm hungover, Beca. What the hell?" Aubrey asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest. It would usually be terrifying for Beca to see Aubrey like this, but she was just too excited.

"Chloe and I hit the first place on iTunes Charts in one fucking night, that's why I'm yelling at eight fucking am while I have a big ass hangover, Posen."

Aubrey smiled at them. Beca knew she was happy for them. She could be a pain in the brunette's ass sometimes, but she knew she cared. "That's amazing! I'm gonna prepare us some breakfast and wake Jesse up so we can celebrate some more. Not as intense, though. We can just go out and grab lunch together."

The four of them went to a Italian restaurant to have lunch a few hours later and after taking a few pictures with some fans. They were casually taking when Beca's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Amy. Gotta take this, guys." She said, shrugging. "Amy, what's up? Oh, yeah, of course- Are you serious? You better not be fucking with me again, Amy- This is amazing! No, no, of course we're free- Yeah, yeah, you bet your ass we'll be there." She hung up with a big smile on her face. "Okay, guess what?"

"Just spill it already, Beca!" Aubrey snapped at her, impatiently.

"Jesus, you don't need to be rude all the time, you know." Aubrey gave her a look and Beca quickly looked away, making Jesse and Chloe laugh. "Okay, guess who are the two people who recently released a single that became top one on iTunes in one night and are going to perform live at Ellen on friday?" Beca said excitedly, making Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey stare at her with their mouths open.

"Are you serious? Oh my God." Chloe said, her eyes widening. "W-We're performing live at The Ellen DeGeneres Show?"

Beca took her hand and squeezed it when she realized the look on her girlfriend's face, smiling softly at her. "It's okay to be nervous, but you're going to be amazing, don't worry, okay?"

Chloe nodded and sighed. "This is so surreal. One day I was practicing the lines for my movie on my bedroom and the other I'll be practicing to perform live in front of Ellen DeGeneres."

"You deserve it. You're just too talented and the world needs to see it." Beca said, and Chloe smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her lips softly, not carrying at the other costumers looking over to them.

"Seriously, you guys are the sappiest couple ever." Jesse said, mocking Beca from the other night, and the brunette leaned in to playfully hit his arm. "Now, seriously, you guys deserve it. The song is amazing, and Chloe, I knew you could sing, but girl, you killed it in that song."

"Thanks, Jesse." Chloe said. "But it's all Beca's making. She wrote the song and the melody. I just sang it." She completed, and smiled over at her girlfriend.

"Give yourself some credit, Beale. Your voice is amazing. So amazing I'm thinking about producing your album whenever you think you had enough of acting for a while." Beca said, winking at her girlfriend and making her blush hard.

…

**A/N:** Short chapter! I spent too much time studying, but now I'm already working on the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
